Same Difference
by NONAMESWEREAVAILABLE
Summary: England, as always, is the cause of chaos. This time, Spain and America have ended up in a world where they are all humans, while their human counterparts end up in the Nation world. Pairings are USUK and Spamano. First APH fic that I've published.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a kink meme request I made a few weeks ago. Nobody filled it (yet) so I'm doing it. The idea isn't all that original (the idea of swapping people into an AU, I've seen it with Nyotalia a couple of times, and a lot of alternate history ones, I can't think of any Human AU swaps though.(please tell me if any exist.))**

**Summary- Spain and America end up in a Human AU, Antonio and Alfred end up in the regular universe. First real APH fic that I've written and published. Main pairings are USUK and Spamano.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, Hetalia- World Series, or anything. These all belong to Himayura Hidekaz.**

England was trying to cook again, but this time it was for everyone at the world meeting, and they were all watching.

"Dude...is that a muffin?" America said, pointing at a black and purple lump of what smelled vaguely like bread on a metal tray.

"Of course that's a muffin you wanker!" England snapped at him, trying to laugh. _It was supposed to be a scone..._ What happened next was a blur. England apparently decided to use magic to make the cooking better, since he knew that everyone would hate it anyway and he wanted to prove that he could actually cook. It was like a force explosion coming from the ceiling, and then the floor, at the same time.

Everyone woke up a little while later, same places they had been before. England was next to the stove, America was holding onto England's apron string, like he was when he was tugging on it desperately to get England away from the oven. Various other assorted nations were scattered in the hallway, some were half in and half out of the doorway. Nobody but America had really dared to enter the kitchen while England was cooking, they all knew that the chance of something going horribly, horribly wrong were fairly high.

"Ugh... America?" England got up onto his knees and poked America in the face. The American's face twitched and he sneezed, then got up and rubbed his nose. Some of the others were also waking up, but the rest were still knocked out. Alfred sniffed. He cocked his head at England and scratched the back of his head.

"Uh...Why are you calling me that?" he said, which got him stares from all of the conscious nations that were stumbling into the kitchen, looking for an explanation about what just happened.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

At the same time, further down the hall, more people were waking up. Romano was slumped against the wall with Antonio splayed next to him on the floor They got up at almost the same time, Romano getting up first and Antonio following a few seconds later.

Antonio looked around confusedly, at the hallway that was filled with disoriented nations in suits scattered everywhere, then at Romano, then at the ceiling, and then back to Romano.

"Lovi...where are we? Weren't we just in the park?" he said, little lines of worry creasing his forehead, and also a look of utter panic in his eyes, since the situation was almost beyond his comprehension. Romano stared at him.

"No, you idiot. We're at a world conference, and I don't know what the hell just happened," he said, then slapping Antonio on the back of the head, "I told you that I never wanted to hear your stupid made up pet name for me again." Antonio held the back of his head with both hands.

"owowowowow... Why do you have to be so mean?" He said, his voice cracking a small bit. He actually looked younger than usual, at least by a few years. It was hard to estimate age, but somewhere in the late teens, at least. Then the pain of the smack faded, and he thought a little bit about what Romano had said. "What do you mean by world conference, and why are we at one?" he said, his eyes widening even more, to the point where they looked almost as if they filled his entire face.

Romano stood up abruptly, then grabbed Antonio by the collar of his shirt (which was green and short sleeved, and he was also wearing jeans, even though Romano could have sworn that Spain had been wearing a tan suit that day.) amd dragged him down the hall, past the few dozen that were still somewhat knocked out.

"Come on, we're getting you sorted out." Romano then grumbled something under his breathe while Antonio struggled against him about this probably having to do with "England and his stupid fairies."


	2. Chapter 2

Spain woke up to being roughly shaken and slapped by Romano(Lovino). He cracked one eye open, he had just been having the nicest dream...

"Wake up already you idiot!" Lovino screamed at him.

"Aww...but I want to stay asleep.." he said, yawning a little. He blinked a few times and looked around. He was propped up against a huge tree, and there was deep green grass all around them, and a walking trail, and a lake and a white picket fence that seperated the lake and walking trail. Everything looked clear and clean and well groomed, something that would be nice for couples to walk down on Saturdays, hand in hand. "Romano, did you kidnap me and bring me here~?" he said, happily and with a moment of bliss, thinking he might still be dreaming.

"Oh good...you're finally awake. What happened back there?"Lovino said, breathing a sigh of relief and disguising it as a huff.

"What do you mean what happened? England was just cooking lunch, that was all." Spain winced a little when he said "England cooking".

"I mean, you just fucking collapsed, and for a second there I thought you were dead." Lovino scowled, but had a hint of real fear and relief in his voice. "And what the fuck do you mean by England cooking lunch? Are you high, Antonio? And stop calling me Romano, my name is Lovino, dammit!" ….shifting to rage and sarcasm in the blink of an eye.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Alfred? Are you alright?" Arthur had moved Alfred's (America's) unconscious body to the sofa, which had recently been re-upholstered with pale green linen. Alfred (America) smiled and stretched, Arthur putting his hands on his hips and frowning, since it was just like Alfred (America) had only gone to sleep instead of fainting at the top of a flight of stairs and tumbling down them.

"Hnn..What? Yeah, I'm fine. So what was that explosion thingy about anyway?" Alfred smiled a lopsided and grinned up at England (Arthur), while Arthur looked at him with an expression that said _'What the hell? What explosion? Are you okay in the head?', _which was exactly what he was thinking.

"So... do you have any pain anywhere? Your head feel alright?" Arthur tried to ask gently.

"Yup, I'm okay. Hey, what was that explosion anyway? The oven?" America laughed his obnoxious laugh, not noticing that Arthur was putting his hand on America's forehead, and then his own, just to check which one of them was hallucinating.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions. First: How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Two."

"How old are you?"

"19."

"And your name and date of birth?"

"The United States of America, July 4."

"...shit." Arthur smacked himself in the forehead, then tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling. "My boyfriend falls down a flight of stares, and now he thinks he the bloody United States of America."

At this, America looked at Arthur concernedly, and said, "Aren't I?"

Arthur grabbed America's shirt and buried his face in it, screaming.

**Tried to make it a little longer, ended up just merging the two planned chapters, hope that's okay. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you feeling alright, America?" England felt Alfred's forehead. It was actually then that he noticed that America looked like his hair was a bit longer than he remembered it being...however long they had been knocked out, but it couldn't have been more than five minutes. (It was more like ten minutes.)

"Yeah, I'm fine. So...why am I wearing this?" Alfred pouted and looked down at the suit and tugging at it, and clearly uncomfortable with the scratchy fabric, and that he last remembered wearing a T-shirt and some jeans before everything going dark at the top of the flight of stairs to his apartment, which was above the cafe that he and his boyfriend operated.

At that moment, Romano appeared in the doorway, and kicked a few of the still unconscious bodies out of the way. "Okay, what the fuck did you do to Spain, bastard? If you don't tell me in five seconds..." the rage in his eyes that flared as he let the sentence drop was enough of a threat. He was dragging Antonio behind him, who kept trying not to be choked by his shirt collar, and asking questions like "Who are are all these people? That architecture doesn't make any sense, how does that even stand? Why is that little boy in a Sailor Suit following us begging to be recognized as a country?"

"I don't know! I think it was magic, magic is chaotic and unpredictable, just look at America!" England got up and gestured to Alfred, who was leaning a little on the stove, swaying slightly, probably having a concussion, but they didn't know that.

Romano didn't look at Alfred, but continued to glare at England as he semi-violently tossed Antonio out to the middle of the kitchen floor. "Just fix it." Romano then walked out of the room, hands in his pockets, storming off.

By this point most people had regained consciousness, and if they hadn't, then they had been picked up or dragged (usually dragged) into a bedroom and laid down until they woke up, so the halls were more empty then they were. The most bodies were near the doorway and hallway of the kitchen, marking the epicenter of the "explosion", though not quite like that.

Antonio, more confused than anyone else in this mess, scrambled up and followed Romano out the door, while England dashed over to catch a falling Alfred, who shouldn't have been standing up at all in his condition.

It ended with Alfred being laid down on a bed, the concussion discovered, properly treated, and England just trying to keep him awake. (you don't want someone with a concussion falling asleep, it isn't good.) Meanwhile, Romano had come to the conclusion that Spain (Antonio) must have amensia.

"Okay..so what do you remember about us?" Romano sat on a sofa with Spain (Antonio) next to him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean how many years? 100? 500? Do you remember Turkey and all that or just the recent stuff?"

Antonio stared at him blankly and somewhat happily, what was being said passed over his head, mostly because it was a bit crazy. "I've only been around for 18 years, why would I remember more than that? And what do you mean by turkey?"

Romano flopped back onto the sofa, his head hanging over the edge as he stared at the ceiling, and also the wall behind him, his nose and eyes feeling weird with pressure and heat as the blood pooled there. Maybe if he just sat like that long enough, everything would sort itself out.


	4. Chapter 4

England was busy keeping Alfred sitting up and awake, when he noticed something amiss. America wasn't emitting any air pressure, when, in this state, it should be pressing down on everything. Nations create air pressure, the larger the country is, the more air pressure is created. It works like a muscle, or something, so they can control how much they put out. If they don't have the energy (or just don't feel like it) the air pressure presses down on everything. For a country the size of America, having a concussion (and being semi-conscious) should mean that he should feel like a dictionary was sitting on his shoulders. But it wasn't.

England then did something that is a _very _bad idea, picking up a glass of water that was nearby and splashing it in Alfred's face, slapping him, and shouting "Who the hell are you!" very loudly.

"Buh..What..OW!...Why!" Alfred tried to respond, still out of it, and not having an easy time getting into it.

It then hit England- this wasn't America, because it was a human. And then it hit him _more_, that this was just like what had happened the last month, when he had been trying to make France less perverted, and ended up switching him with an _equally _perverted female version from a universe where they were all female. Only slightly different. Then it hit him even more- Spain had been switched too.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Romano forgot what he was doing, when England burst into the room and grabbed Antonio off of the couch. "Not Spain!" -pantpant- "Switched!" -pantpant- "Magic circle now!" -pant-

Romano was still under the belief that it was Spain, just amnesiac, and England wasn't offering a very good explanation, so he followed him.

England dragged Antonio, who didn't protest, since he had decided a long time ago that he was either having a really weird dream, or a really bad drug trip. They ended up in a dark room with several lit candles in a circle, and a dazed Alfred lying in a corner. Antonio was dumped next to him, while Romano stomped in behind."So you figured something out or what?"

England got out a piece of chalk, and blew a stray bang out of his face. "You know how we sometimes randomly end up switched in other universes?"

"Don't remind me." Romano said, shuddering at the memory of the time he was the one switched, and ended up in one where he was apparently married to Spain, along with Veneziano, and they were both his maids...horrors..

"That's what happened here, these are humans. The circle will take awhile, but be patient."

"Whatever, bastard." Romano looked at Antonio, who, if you didn't count that he wasn't immortal and hadn't lived through any of the things that Spain and Romano had lived through, could pass for Spain. He walked out of the room to find something to eat, since lunch had never been served, and even if it had, would probably have killed everyone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, in the human universes, Lovino was hitting Spain with a large stick to try to knock him out again, since he was freaking him out so much. It was failing, but Spain was giggling in between "Ow!"'s. "To be in love with a Tsundere is to be a masochist." (I forget where I heard that.)

In a different location entirely, Arthur was trying to calmly drink tea with America, as that was the only thing he could think of in this situation.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Seven hours later, the intricate magic circle was completed, having to be incredibly precise, detailed, and even. (In addition to finding and tracing where Alfred and Antonio came from and then making the corresponding diagrams on the floor.) Placing them in the center, he chanted the proper incantation, a bright flash of light, and then America and Spain were there. America was holding a cup of tea and laughing, and Spain was nursing some small bumps on his head. England let out a sigh of relief, which was interrupted by Romano bursting in the room- _'What the bloody hell is up with him today?'_- and dragging Spain away.

**THE END.**

**I had writers block for a very long time, and then realized I didn't have all that much of a plot planned out, but didn't want to delete the story or leave it unfinished, so I did this. This entire thing was kind of lame and a bit cliched, but I don't regret doing it. :)**


End file.
